Don't Marry Her
by jay-ello
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is marrying Shayla Finnegan? Dominique, Albus, and James want Rose to stop him, but she's not that kind of girl.


Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing.

Songfic: Speak Now, by Taylor Swift

Don't Marry Her

Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is marrying Shayla Finnegan? Dominique, Albus, and James want Rose to stop him, but she's not that kind of girl.

* * *

_**I am not the kind of girl**_  
_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_  
_**But you are not the kind of boy**_  
_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

I am Rose Weasley. I am the twenty-two year old daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. Yes, you heard right; I am the daughter of the famous heroes of the Wizarding World. I inherited the Weasley genes and had long red curls. Unlike my mother, my hair was fairly tame much like my Aunt Ginny. I have piercing blue eyes, and was voted prettiest smile in my sixth year. I have been told by by my past boyfriends that I was quite a catch. I was Head Girl and top of my year at Hogwarts. I just finished school I currently work at St. Mungo's as an intern awaiting my chance to be a fully accredited Healer.

I am polite. I always knock before entering a room. I don't yell nor cuss. I stand my ground without being unreasonable. I use logic when making important decisions. I am not spontaneous. I have never done drugs. I never drank enough to get drunk. I never even gotten a detention. I am a good girl. **So why am I sneaking into the wedding of Scorpius Malfoy and Shayla Finnegan?**

**Because I am hopelessly and totally in love with Scorp.** I have been since second year potions when he burnt his eyebrows off. Our first year, we never talked. I was sorted into Gryffindor with my cousin Dominique. While Albus and Scorpius were both sorted into Slytherin. Although Dom, Al, and I were inseparable since we were born, Albus prefered hanging out with his new Slytherin friends. No hard feelings there. So even though Scorpius became Albus's new best friend, we never talked to each other that year. Then in our second year, Professor Greene paired the two of us up. I can honestly say that I was pretty excited because I knew that Scorpius was as smart as me and potions had been my weakest subject our first year. Yet the first day, he burnt his eyebrows off, and for the first time, I laughed in class. I've been heels over head since.

Our third year, the four of us started hanging out on a regular. Albus made the Slytherin team as the seeker while Dom became the seeker for the Gryffindor. During the Gryffindor-Slytherin match, Scorpius and I sat together. Our fourth year, I got invited to the Yule Ball by Christopher Robinson, but before I could say yes, Scorpius wrapped his arms around me and told him that I already agreed to go with Scorpius. After Christopher took the rejection, I yelled at Scorp telling him that he had no right to do such a thing. Later that night an owl tapped on my window with a red rose and an invitation to the ball. Our fifth year, he started to go out with Tanya Wood. I began dating Chad Thompson. When Chad dumped me during our sixth year, Scorpius punched him and broke his nose. Tanya dumped him, but he said it didn't matter as long as I wasn't hurt. Our seventh year, we both become Heads and spent every day together. It was then that I realized my feelings for him, but he started dating Chelsea Nott. So I kept quiet.

Our graduation came by and he broke it off with Chelsea who was planning to travel the world. Scorpius went into training to become an Auror, Dom got recruited by the Holyhead Harpies as ginny's replacement (Aunt Ginny was quite proud), Albus got an intership at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement (He got a lot of beef because my mother is the head of the department, but I can assure you my mother had nothing to do with him getting the internship) and I entered the St. Mungo's Healers Training Program. We went our separate ways, but that didn't stop our friendship. We met up every so often. Soon I moved in with Albus and Scorpius in their flat.

A little after twenty-first birthday, I decided to do a ten-month aboard program for my training. The program was highly competitive, but nonetheless I got in. I was ecstatic. The only bad thing about the program was that I wasn't allowed to have any contact with anyone outside of the program. Dom threw me a goodbye/birthday party at her flat. Then Scorpius took me aside and declared that he loved me. We left the party early and spent the night in his room. The next morning, I packed my bag and left.

Upon completion of the program, I expected to come home into Scorpius's arms. But when I arrived at the airport (Like my grandfather, I loved anything muggle and always wanted to try riding an airplane), instead of seeing Scorpius's beautiful smile and his soft blonde locks waiting for me, Dom and Al were my only two welcomers. They smiled at me and talked as if nothing had happen, but I knew in their faces that something was up. It was not until we returned to the flat did I find out the news:

Scorpius was getting married.

He and Albus had gotten drunk at the Leaky Cauldron one night and had met up with Shayla Finnegan. She was a year younger than them. She had always fancied Scorpius, but he never gave him the time of day. Yet that night, he had been feeling down about himself. Shayla knew just how to cheer him up. She ended up pregnant. Draco and Astoria, being the old traditional family they are, forced them into a shotgun wedding.

I cried for hours, revealing to them what had happen between us before I left. Dom sigh and told me that Scorpius had already told them. Apparently he was devastated when Shayla told him she was pregnant, but nonetheless he agreed to marry her. We hadn't made contact since I left.

I didn't come here to stop him... I just needed to see him.

_**I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family**_  
_**All dressed in pastel**_  
_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room**_  
_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry**_

Dominique and I enter the Malfoy Manor through the side door. We had both been here several times due to our friendship with Scorpius. Astoria Malfoy is one of the nicest ladies you'll ever meet in your life, but I admit, Draco Malfoy isn't the coolest dad on the block. He was always so critical of Scorpius. One time, he even kicked him out during Christmas Break; Uncle Harry took him in. Dom, Al, and I could tell that Draco didn't approve of our friendship with his son, but it didn't stop us from hanging out with him.

"Rose, you sure you want to be here?" Dom asks. I look at her. She's wearing a light green one sleeved dress. It was low cut showing off more cleavage than I think Uncle Bill would approve of. The dress reached her knees. She completed the outfit with a pretty pair of pick heels. It didn't give her much height because she was already 5'11". (Compare to her I'm teeny. I'm only 5'2".) She loosely braided her hair into a bun with a few strays sticking out.

"Yeah Dom. I'm sure." She looks at me with her pale blue eyes. She give me a weak smile and I look to my feet. I put on a pair of white heels to go with my pale yellow dress. I just let my curls run down the side of my face.

I look up at Dom again and notice she's sticking her hand out indicating to hold it. I take her hand. We smile at each other and go inside together. Right away I see Shayla's mother, Lavender Brown. My mother never liked that women; I'm not really sure why. Yet, I knew that she and Shayla's father, Seamus, are not married. Apparently they have been on and off since their Hogwarts Days. I think it's rather dumb, but they have had kids with other people. According to dad though, they have been on for a total of seven years now.

Anyways, I see her talking, or rather yelling at her other daughter, Heather. I like Heather; she had been dating Louis since their fourth year. Right now they should be in their final year of Hogwarts. Lavender was commenting how Heather's hair was out of place. Heather rolled her eyes and nodded. She glanced over to us and her eyes widen. She redirected her mom to her father. Lavender turned to her husband and began straightening out his tux. Heather rushes over to us and leds us to a corner. It seems like she didn't want her mother to see her talk to us. I can't blame her. I wasn't invited to the wedding.

"Dom, Hello there. Hi Rose." Heather tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear. I could tell she was nervous talking to us.

"Hey Heather. Treating my brother right?" Dom looked her up in down.

"Louis is wonderful." They smiled at each other.

"HEATHER!" I flinch and notice both Heather and Dom do too. I can tell it's Shayla's shrill voice.

"Sorry guys, I'd love to talk, but I better go." She says in disgust.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_  
_**I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say,**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

_"If there are any objections. Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The minister says. Shayla smiles in her big fluffy wedding dress. Scorpius frowns. This is my last chance._

_"Scorpius I love you. You don't love her. I don't care if she's carrying your child. You love me. We're meant to be. Please don't do this..."_

"Rose." I snap of of my day dream. Standing before me is James. He's waving his hand in front of my face.

"Hey James." I smile.

"Geez Red, you don't have to smile." He runs his hand through his hair. Man, he and Al looked some much alike. The only difference between them were their eye colors.

"What do you mean? My best friend's getting married." I laugh.

"Oh shut up. Scorpius is an arsehole for marrying Shagla." I roll my eyes, count on James to be so mouthy.

"James." I hit him on the shoulder. I realized Dom isn't by me anymore. I scan the room and see her talking to a group of kids. Probably asking her for her autograph. Famous girl.

_**Fun gestures are exchanged**_  
_**And the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march**_  
_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_  
_**It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be**_

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_  
_**But I know you wish it was me, you wish it was me**_  
_**Don't you?**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**Your time is running out and they said speak now**_

"Attention everyone." Draco Malfoy's voice booms throughout the house.

"Please take your seats outside. The ceremony is about to begin." James and I proceed to the garden outside. Dom walks over to join us, but before she's stopped by Heather who whispers something into her ear. We sat near the back on the groom's side. Dom joins us. I watched as Al and Ryan Thomas take their place. Albus looks dashing in his Tuxedo. He looks over to us and gives us a small wave. Ryan looks over to us and winks. I look over to my cousins and am shocked to see James winking back.

"Oh by the way, I'm sleeping with Ryan." James blurts out.

"I didn't know you were gay."

"I came out while you were away."

"Well, thanks for telling me now." James smirks.

A moment later, Scorpius takes the stage. He's wearing a black tux, but I have to say, he looks amazing. His messy blonde hair is slick back. Instead of a tie like Al and Ryan, he's wearing a bowtie. He nods over to Al. He faces the aisle and clasps his right hand over his left. He stares down the aisle. He doesn't look sad, but I can tell he's not happy either way.

The organ begins to play 'Wedding March.' I see as Scorpius slightly twitching. I watch as the flower girl and a the ringbearer walked down together, followed by the Heather and the other bridesmaid. Then I see Draco and Astoria walking down the aisle. Then Lavender and Seamus follow them. The music gets louder. Then I see her.

Shayla begins walking down the aisle. She looks incredible. Her long, light brown hair is tied to the side and made into one big curl, a veil covering her face. Her dress is very simple. It's sleeveless with a modest v-cut neck line. I clings to her body, flaunting her curves. As she passes by, I tuck my head into Dom's shoulder. I look up once she's up at by Scorpius. He smiles at her.

_**I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**_  
_**There's the silence, there's my last chance**_  
_**I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me**_  
_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_  
_**But I'm only looking at you**_

The ceremony began, but I stopped listening. Instead I have been fighting the urge to cry. Both James and Dom hold my hands as the trash talk this whole big sham of a wedding. Soon the couple are going to start giving their vows.

"Geez, look at him." Dom says to James.

"I know. He looks miserable."

"Guys, stop." I say.

"Rose, you have to stop him." James pleads.

"No." I reply firmly. Dom squeezes my hand.

"Please Rose." whisper.

"Stop it. She's with child." I interject.

"Come on Rose. You know he doesn't love her."

"Yeah Red. He loves you." I look at them and bite my lip.

"If there are any objections, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The preacher says. He's not expecting anyone to say anything. No one ever does in real life.

"Rose," Dom starts. I shake my head silencing her. I squeeze both of their hands before letting go. Silence ensues the crowd. I take a deep breath.

"Actually," I stand, my hands shaking. "I have something to say."

The crowd gasps and everyone starts to whisper to each other. I lose my breath as I feel everyone's stares at me. Yet none of them matter to me, because the only one I'm looking at is Scorpius.

And for a moment, all he's looking at is me.

_**I am not the kind of girl**_  
_**Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion**_  
_**But you are not the kind of boy**_  
_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_  
_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor**_  
_**Don't wait or say a single vow**_  
_**You need to hear me out and they said speak now**_

"Uh... Hi." I never been so lost for words. I take another deep breath and squeeze my shaken fists.

"Scorpius, I'm not the girl who does this. I'm not the girl who would ruin her best friend's wedding. I wouldn't want you, or Al, or Dom to do it to me. But Scorp, you're not the type of boy who gets married to some girl that who you don't love. Come on Scorp, be reasonable. You don't love her, I bet you don't even know her. Don't marry her. Please don't." Tears run down my face. My mind goes back to that night.

_"Rose, I loved you for the longest time."_

_"Since when?"_

_"Since I saw you smile after you were sorted into Gyrffindor at the sorting ceremony our first year."_

"Scorpius, I love you. I've loved you ever since you burned off your own eyebrows second year. Please." I wipe my eyes. Thank Merlin for make-up charms.

"Don't marry her." I keep my eyes on him. Time stops. I know there's more than a hundred people here watching us, but all I see is him. He's just staring. I see him mouthing my name. He takes a step forward, but Shayla tugs on his arm. His eyes stays fixated on me as he steps back in place. He closes his eyes tight and turns over to Shayla. I watch them whispering, then he hugs her tightly. Her eyes widen, but she hugs him back.

It's perfectly clear. He picked her. I rush out of my seat and towards the manison.

"Rose!" Al calls out, but I don't look back. I just run.

_**And you say lets run away now**_  
_**I'll meet when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor**_  
_**Baby I didn't say my vows, so glad you were around**_  
_**When they said 'Speak now**_'

Stupid girl. Of course he picked her. She's having his baby. So what if she isn't the girl who has been his best friend for five years? Or if she's not the girl who secretly has always been trying to impression. Who cares that she wasn't the one he came too when his dad kicked him out? Or if she wasn't the girl that made every wish hoping that she would marry him? Who cares?

I run towards into the house, past the kitchen, the dining room, Draco's study, the living room all the way through the front door.

"Rose!" I hear my name being called as I'm just about to reach the door.

"Stop." Suddenly, Scorpius apparates in front of me.

"Scorpius. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that." I run pass him, out the door. He grabs me by the arm and stops me.

"I love you too." I don't move. Inhale. Exhale.

"She's not pregnant." He gave a nervous laugh.

"She owled me last night. She said she got her period. It was a little TMI, you know?" I start to cry again.

"Then why... Did you continue to..."

"Go through with this circus? Ha, I have no idea. I thought, maybe I could just fall in love with her. But then you showed up, proclaiming you love me. And I don't know." I turn to face him. We stare at each other. He smiles a little bit. I inhale softly. He puts his hand to my cheek. I back up to the door frame. He wipes my tears. I touch his hand on my face and tilt my head. I push his hand towards my face. He moves him head closer.

"Rose, I..." I put my finger to his lip. He closes his eyes, expecting me to kiss him. Instead, I begin to remove my heels. He opens one eye as I toss one heel behind him.

"What are you?" I toss my other shoe. I see Dom, Al, James watching us. Soon the parents of the bride and groom join them. Then I see Heather holding back a furious Shayla. I look back at confused blonde and take his face into my hands. I kiss him. His lips feel so soft on mine. I feel him smile against my lips and I pull my head back. Sure enough, he was still smiling that goofy smile you make we you find something funny. I smile back at him.

"SCORPIUS!" Shayla yells. We turn our heads towards the girl. I take his hand into mine.

"Run." I said.

And we did.

* * *

Whew... Just heard this song and thought. Write it. Bleh. The ending was weak. So sorry.


End file.
